Ne m'oublies pas
by shironohebi
Summary: Courte Songfic post film, sur la chanson "j'ai demandé à la lune" d'Indochine. "Le grand lapin leva son museau frétillant vers la lune, pleine et ronde, douce et bienveillante qui, pour le moment, emplissait le ciel de sa présence argentée. Elle était peut être là, rassurante, mais terriblement silencieuse sur le mal qui le rongeait".


Bonjour à tous,

Décidément le film des "5 légendes" m'inspire, voici ma deuxième publication sur cet univers.

Cette fois, il s'agit de ma première très (trop) courte songfic sur les paroles de la chanson "J'ai demandé à la lune" d'Indochine.

Voici un lien vers le clip pour ceux que ça intéresse : watch?v=KAOmC5qT02w

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Dreamworks. Tout ce qui concerne la chanson est la propriété du groupe Indochine.

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe susceptibles de ponctuer cet écrit.

J'ai essayé de faire en sorte qu'il y ait un certain rapport entre les paroles de la chanson et mon texte, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez ?

Sur ce je vous laisse à votre lecture, en espérant que vous apprécierez !

* * *

**Ne m'oublies pas**

**Les cinq Légendes (****_Rise of the Guardians_****)**

_J'ai demandé à la lune  
Et le soleil ne le sait pas  
_

Bunny s'affaissa en soupirant, à quelques heures de Pâque, du Grand Jour, de Son jour, il se permettait une petite pose. Ces dernières semaines, il avait travaillé plus intensément encore, comme à chaque fois que pâque approchait, pour peindre tout ses œufs dans les temps. Il était dans une plaine dégagée où l'herbe verte se parsemait de fleurs, annonciatrices du printemps. Quand le soleil se lèverait, là bas, sur l'horizon vallonné, il serait tant d'aller semer les œufs pour que les enfants se lancent, au petit matin, dans une chasse à l'œuf pleine de rire et de joie.

_Je lui ai montré mes brûlures  
Et la lune s'est moquée de moi_

Le grand lapin leva son museau frétillant vers la lune, pleine et ronde, douce et bienveillante qui, pour le moment, emplissait le ciel de sa présence argentée. Elle était peut être là, rassurante, mais terriblement silencieuse sur le mal qui le rongeait. Et comme souvent pendant cette longue année, il semblait à Bunny qu'elle le toisait, dédaigneuse, en lui disant : ''Et bien alors ? Te voilà dans un bel état ! Pourtant tu es Gardien, tu sais que la fuite du temps est inexorable''. Bien sur, ce n'était pas les paroles de l'homme de la lune, mais le reflet de sa propre faiblesse.

_Et comme le ciel n'avait pas fière allure  
Et que je ne guérissais pas_

La fuite du temps songea amèrement Bunny... Les jours s'étaient étirés en semaines, puis en mois, et enfin en années entières... Dix ans... Dix ans déjà que les gardiens avaient repoussé Pitch, que leur quotidien d'éternité avait repris, à peine troublé par les idioties de ce singe de Jack Frost. Dix ans, dans une vie d'immortel, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un claquement de doigts, qu'un battement de cil. Mais dans la vie d'un humain, c'était tout autre chose... le temps d'une enfance oubliée, d'une innocence envolée, d'un passé délaissé.

_Je me suis dit quelle infortune  
Et la lune s'est moquée de moi_

Le soleil pointa le bout de quelques rayons orangés, éclairant le vallon verdoyant. Bunny se redressa en secouant la tête. Il était le gardien de Pâque et de l'espoir, aujourd'hui c'était Son jour, il devait apporté la joie aux enfants avec ses œufs joliment décorés ! Mais le voilà morose, à se morfondre dans les sursauts hésitants de l'aurore naissante. Mais qu'y pouvait il ? Une lame acérée semblait jouer près de son cœur depuis son horrible déception de l'an dernier. Mais s'il était le gardien de l'espoir, alors il pouvait en avoir un peu lui aussi, non ? Il regarda une dernière fois la lune qui palissait dans le ciel, mais elle était toujours aussi silencieuse.

_J'ai demandé à la lune  
Si tu voulais encore de moi _

_Elle m'a dit "j'ai pas l'habitude de m'occuper des cas comme ça"_

Bunny crispa la mâchoire, dépité. Après avoir semé ses œufs colorés un peu partout pour les enfants du monde entier, il était revenue à Burgess, dans le parc où chaque année la grande chasse à l'œuf était organisée. Il avait attendu, il avait espéré, mais en vain. Et la lune apparaissait maintenant dans le ciel, l'éclairant d'une pale lueur à travers le voile de nuage, spectatrice impuissante de son mal être. Bunny serra dans ses pattes le panier d'osier, dans lequel un unique œuf ballottait doucement, au rythme de sa respiration.

_Et toi et moi  
On était tellement sûr  
Et on se disait quelques fois_

Elle n'était pas venue... cette année encore... comme l'année dernière. Cette constatation frappa Bunny avec la précision d'une dague en plein cœur. Sophie... l'image de la petite fille de quatre ans lui revint, dans un souvenir plein de tendresse. Elle n'était pas venue à la chasse aux œufs de Pâque, cette année encore... Il avait tant espéré apercevoir ses cheveux d'un blond d'or s'agitaient dans sa recherche des œufs peints de mille couleurs. Mais rien, et voilà Bunny, le gardien de l'espoir, poussé inexorablement vers son opposé.

_Que c'était juste une aventure  
Et que ça ne durerait pas_

Bunny s'énerva contre lui même dans la solitude du parc désert. Il le savait pourtant... Il le savait qu'en grandissant les enfants perdaient inévitablement leur innocence. Entraînés dans le tourbillon des choses concrètes de la vie, ils se détachaient peu à peu des rêves. Sophie était maintenant une adolescente de près de quatorze ans. Elle ne croyait plus en lui, elle ne croyait plus au lapin de Pâque. Bunny frappa contre un arbre dans sa frustration, elle avait vu son monde, elle avait partagé quelque chose de fort avec lui et les autres gardiens. C'est pourquoi, il avait nourri l'espoir idiot qu'elle, au moins, ne l'oublierait pas.

_Je n'ai pas grand chose à te dire  
Et pas grand chose pour te faire rire_

Le souvenir de ce qui c'était passé il y a dix ans lui revinrent, lorsque Sophie avait débarqué, à la surprise générale,dans les terriers du lapin de Pâque. Ce dernier, pourtant maître des lieux, avait été incapable de gérer la situation. Il s'était tourné vers les autres gardiens, cherchant de l'aide. Et finalement, seul Jack avait été en mesure de gérer l'enfant, car lui seul avait encore un contact régulier avec eux. Et Bunny avait du attendre qu'un flocon chargé de pouvoir touche son museau pour se détendre. Mais ce qu'il avait partager ensuite avec la petite fille l'avait marqué à jamais.

_Car j'imagine toujours le pire  
Et le meilleur me fait souffrir_

Bunny regarda l'œuf dans son panier d'osier. Pour quoi restait il là à attendre ? Pour quoi attendait il que ce soit elle qui vienne vers lui ? Il aurait pu aller la voir, déjà au cour de cette année. Il aurait pu s'assurer de ses doutes. Mais il était lâche, il n'avait jamais été en confiance quand il était face aux enfants. C'est pourquoi il restait dans l'ombre, assurant son travail depuis cette obscurité protectrice. Depuis une éternité c'était ainsi, et ça le resterait sans doute une éternité encore. Mais ce soir, il devait dépasser cela. Il pris son courage à deux pattes et le chemin de la maison des Bennett.

_[deux voix]_

_J'ai demandé à la lune _

_Si tu voulais encore de moi _

_Elle m'a dit "j'ai pas l'habitude de m'occuper des cas comme ça"_

Et c'est là qu'il la vit. La jeune fille était assise sur la balançoire de son jardin, se remémorant sa journée, son visage triste tourné vers la lune toujours enveloppée dans sa couverture de nuages. Si elle avait bien participé à Pâque, depuis deux ans on lui demandait d'aider à organiser la fête. Elle s'amusait aussi, mais elle ne pouvait pas tout faire, et n'avait plus le temps de chercher des œufs dans le parc. De plus, beaucoup lui disait qu'elle était un peu grande pour ça. Un murmure peiné s'échappa de ses lèvres «D'après les adultes, la chasse aux œufs de Bunny, ce n'est plus pour moi».

_Et toi et moi  
On était tellement sûr  
Et on se disait quelques fois_

L'intéressé ouvrit de grand yeux, ces mots étaient comme un baume apposé sur son cœur : elle croyait encore en lui. Il s'en voulait de ne pas être venu plus tôt au près de l'enfant, et d'avoir douté d'elle. Sophie était toujours perdue dans ses pensées : Oui elle avait grandi, mais elle voulait continuer de rêver. Même si d'autres trouvaient cela idiot, et l'accusaient de fuir la réalité. Elle ne voulait pas abandonner ses rêves d'enfants, car que serait une vie sans aucune trace de magie ? Soudain un bruit la fit se redresser et tourner la tête, un sourire éclaira alors son visage.

_Que c'était juste une aventure  
Et que ça ne durerait pas_

Un petit œuf aux motifs colorés avançait vers elle avec ces petites pattes. Quand il arriva à sa porté, Sophie le pris dans ses mains et vit sur la coquille son prénom inscrit en lettres d'or. Son regard se porta sur l'endroit d'où venait l'œuf, et il accrocha le regard de Bunny, à moité caché dans les fourrées. Le temps s'étira en un instant de partage magique autour d'eux et Sophie murmura doucement: «Merci, Bunny». Puis une rafale de vent et l'appelle de sa mère brisèrent la magie. Le lapin de Pâque disparut en sautillant, le cœur gonflé d'espoir et son panier d'osier désormais vide. Sophie serra contre son cœur l'œuf, cadeau du Gardien, preuve qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé, ni ce soir ni il y a dix ans.

_**FIN**_

* * *

Voilà, merci de m'avoir lu et j'espère que ça vous a plu !

Et surtout, gardez vos rêves précieusement, ils sont les lueurs d'espoirs dans la réalité !


End file.
